


Kendama Detective

by rotKaiserin



Category: Super Sentai Series, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective AU, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari Nonomura takes up the case of the kidnapping of the fiancée of the president of the Shadow Line Company and the disappearance of one of it’s deputies. Hard boiled styled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kendama Detective

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/5/14 on [tumblr](http://dollof-death.tumblr.com/post/104455670962/kendama-detective-1)
> 
> toqger detective au because it was eating at me like crazy. this here is just the prologue and i do plan on continuing this, but i need to plot it out a bit first haha so for now, this is what i have! the ending’s a bit rushed but oh well ;;
> 
> thanks for reading!

Hikari Nonomura was a  _very_  serious man who took his job  _very_  seriously.

  

While it was true he had the option to become a scientist, he decided that crime solving was more important – if by a bit. Still, it was a decision he prided himself on.

 

Nothing else could get him excited like a good mystery could and that’s exactly what he got…at least in the beginning.

 

His first few cases weren’t exactly spectacular, but the aspect of actually going out and solving a crime was enough to keep him happy. Once he made a name for himself came the juicy cases. There were times he went days without sleeping just to figure out that one missing part of the whole, where he went hours without food just searching for that one clue. And while it stressed him out, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Being a detective made him feel so vigorous, so alive.

 

But eventually the hard boiled life lost its spark.

 

Hikari wasn’t sure if crime rates were dropping at an all time low or if everyone in Japan suddenly decided to be kind towards one another. Either way, business was slow. And if wasn’t slow, it sure was dull. Of course, he still put one hundred and ten per cent into every case he did. But that didn’t change the fact that they made him want to slam his head against a wall. Repeatedly. All of these problems were so simple – missing cats, death “threats”, burglaries. He’d developed the habit of bringing his kendama with him to alleviate his boredom, leading others to call him “Kendama Detective”. Maybe it was rude to be playing with such things on the job, but his job wasn’t doing a great job of entertaining him.

 

And that’s how it’s been for the past six months for Hikari – slow and dull. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered coming to his office when nothing particularly eventful was going to happen. So as he sat at his desk listening to the familiar  _clack_ ,  _clack_ ,  _clack_ of his kendama, he waited for his day to be over. That was when his phone rang.

 

He let out a sigh, imagining whatever was in store for him, until he looked at the number: Mio Natsume, one of his childhood friends currently working as a police officer. Raising an eyebrow, he answered.

 

“Hello, Nonomura speaking.”

 

“Ah, Hikari! I’m glad I was able to get a hold of you.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“We’re in the middle of a case right now and it’s looking more difficult than we thought. I was wondering if we could get your help on it?”

 

The edges of his lips curled up ever so slightly. “I’ll be right there.”

 

“Great! I’ll see you in a few.”

 

He quickly hung up, grabbing his coat and hat. After making sure he had his kendama and other necessary things, he power walked (Read: ran) to the police station as fast as he could.

 

-

 

“With kendama in hand, I wander from here to there. And where I roam, I shine a light upon hidden truths. People call me the Kendama Detective, Hikari!”

 

“Mio,” one officer whispered as Hikari posed. “Does your friend do that all the time?”

 

“It’s just…his thing. Don’t worry about it.” Her words were more to reassure herself than her coworker. 

 

Putting on a smile, Mio turned her attention to Hikari. “Hikari, I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“Glad to be here.” Hikari dropped his pose and went into detective mode. “So I heard you were having problems with a case?”

 

Nodding, she handed him a copy of the report. “Two weeks ago, Grita Hisakawa, age eighteen, was kidnapped. The details on the actual event are murky, but it occurred shortly after her engagement party. Asides from torn pieces of what is believed to be her dress, there is no evidence as to what happened to her or where she could be. 

 

"At the same time, Schwartz Haruhiko was also reported to have gone missing. No evidence of what happened to him so far. All we know that connects the two is their involvement with the Shadow Line Company. The prime suspect so far is Zed Kuro, head of Shadow Line and Grita’s fiancé.”

 

As Hikari listened to Mio, he tapped his kendama against his chin, trying to make sense of the situation. The president of a top company, his young fiancée, and someone else who works for the company. And all this after an engagement party? Strange.  _Very_  strange.

 

“If possible, I’d like to take a look at the crime scene.” He looked up from the report, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Looks like I have a case to solve.”


End file.
